Digimon GT
by Meganx
Summary: There are 5 new tamers. But when there is a digimon card championship can they keep their digimon a secret? Can they use their digimon in their battles. What other force3s await them in the digiworld. (This is the first5 story of a trillogy)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon. I own the plot of this story. I do not own Riche, but I have permission to use him from the FanFic author Riche. I own the characters: Megan,

Meg: "Here's a fan fic called Digimon GT enjoy"

**Digimon GT**

Chapter 1- The Tamer Of Light

It was the summer holidays and every kid had finished school for the term.

"Hey Riche over here"

Meg was a girl with brown eyes and her brown hair was down to her shoulders.

"Hi Meg"

Riche was a boy with short brown hair and a pair of orange and red goggles and was Megan's cousin.

"We better be getting to the park the gang will be waiting for us"

"Yeah, last one there is a rotten egg"

The park-

"There late aren't they Jasmine"

Jasmine was daydreaming.

"Jasmine earth to Jasmine"

"Yeah, What, What"

"You were daydreaming again, never mind here comes Riche and Meg now"

"Sorry we are late"

Riche: "Yeah what she said"

Annabel (Megs best friend) came rushing over to them from the street.

"Sorry…I'm…Late…I…spotted this"

Annabel gave the gang a poster from a shop window. Meg read the poster:

_Digimon card Tournament!!!_

_In the Phoenix stadium _

_First round _

_Monday 11th August_

_12:00- 1:30_

_If you want to enter come to the stadium on the day at 11:00 instead of 12:00_

_GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Wow"

"Cool"

"I don't believe it"

"Amazing isn't it"

"Yeah"

"I'm definatley participating to keep my title as the towns best Digi-card player"

"In your dreams"

"Yeah, you can't beat me. I'll play you for the title"

"Relax Megan's beaten you 37-0"

"Yeah, well things change and I'm feeling lucky"

"Lucky to lose"

A Lab -

"Soon my plan will be complete"

"What is your plan Sir"

"Watch and learn"

Digital World-

An Agumon was being chased by a Garurumon

"Help, somebody!!!"

"Quit your wining I'll make it slow and painful"

"Oh no you don't, PEPPER BREATH!!!"

"Ha! Think that trick will work on me"

"Who are you working for?"

"That's none of your business, time to finish you, HOWLING BLASTER!!!"

The Lab-

"See we have finally caught Agumon"

"And what are we going to do with him?"

"That was part of my plan!!! Weren't you listening? We are going to turn Agumon into the best, strongest digimon ever!!!"

"How exactly are we going to do that?"

"DON'T YOU GET ANYTHING!!!!! Never mind"

Park -

Matt and Meg had already started their card game.

"I send out Divermon!"

"Bet you didn't see this coming. Renamon Matrix digivolution, Renamon digivolve to… Taomon!!!"

"Oh no I lost again"

"See"

"No, no best out of 3?"

"Why should I?"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"Well I got to do something at home so I will text you and catch you up later?"

"Sounds good"

"See you later then"

"Bye"

Meg's Home -

"I've ordered your favourite food Chinese. The delivery guy will be here in a minute"

"Sure"

Megan's sister (Amy) came rushing down the stairs with dirt on her clothes.

"Hi Meg"

"Why are you all dirty?"

"I've been digging for worms in our back garden"

"Why?"

"It's food for the birds so they come around"

"Disgusting"

Meg went up to her room.

Meg sat on her sofa bored. She had been given homework on a summer holiday! She looked at her two gerbils. One was running in their wheel and the other looking at Meg through the glass of their cage.

Meg turned on her computer. Her desktop came up but with one different thing…there was an egg…But not just any egg… It was a digimon egg! It had the crest of light and friendship on it. It was blue. Megan was shocked.

"Oh my god"

Then all of a sudden her computer lit up. An object shot from the computer and nailed her in the stomach, making her fall backwards off the chair. She got back up to see a device on the chair.

"It's a digivice"

The object revelled it's self to be a digivice. But it said on it GT-vice. It was red and blue.

"Cool"

The GT-vice lit up and words came up on the screen saying:

Tamer: Meg

**Digimon:?**

**Level: 0**

**Battles: 0**

"This is so cool, wait till I tell Riche tomorrow"

"Dinners ready"

'_After I've had a lovely feast and got some rest'_

The Next day -

The gang meet in the park once again.

"Megan's late again"

"Yeah"

"At least Riche's here on time"

"What, I'm never on time?" 'Geez, I wish I could just tell them my secret. I used to be late for everything, but that's changed now, because of…"

Riche searched his pockets.

'Oh man, I left it at home'

Meg finally arrived with a big smile on her face. She had the GT-vice clipped on to her pocket.

"Guys you'll never guess what happened last night"

"What! Amy shouted out in her sleep again"?

"No…this"!!!

Meg took the GT-vice off of her pocket and showed the others.

"What's that? A plastic toy or something"?

"Yeah, they sell those everywhere now"

Riche walked away after seeing the device.

"Wait, maybe it is a…"

"Yep, a real digivice"

"Well, why don't you prove it"?

"How?"

"Well, where is your digimon then?"

"I don't know…not yet"

"Ah, hah so you aren't a digimon tamer then"

"Stop being so suspicious about Meg being a tamer or not"

"I'm just saying that…well if she doesn't have a digimon then she is not a tamer"

"You're just jealous"

"No I am not, tell them Riche…erm…Riche?"

"Why don't you just be quiet"?

"Why should I?"

"Just shut up"

"Yeah, you're giving me a headache"

Matt muttered something to himself.

The Lab-

"Only twelve more days till Agumon has completely transformed"

"Uh, oh okay"

"Just shut up you buffoon"

The park-

It was getting late. The wind was whistling threw the trees and the gang headed home. Everyone was in bed and fast asleep. It was 12:00 and the moon was red. All of a sudden there was a rustling in the bushes outside Meg's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning-

Meg woke up to see her gerbils rustling in their cage. They were really squeaking now.

"I wonder why they are doing that"

Meg turned around and jumped….

It was a digimon, but not just any digimon it was… Renamon.

"Hi Meg"

"Wa… What are you doing here"?

"You are my tamer"

"Wow this is so cool"

"Yeah I am real you know"

"I can't wait for the digimon card tournament"

--------------------------------------------------------

Meg: "See you next time"


End file.
